Bede
Bede is a supporting antagonist of Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield. He is the adopted son of Chairman Rose and one of the player's rivals. Biography Bede once resided in an orphanage after his family ran into trouble. He was an arrogant kid as he enjoyed fighting the other orphans. Chairman Rose would adopt Bede and, admiring his arrogant attitude, gifted him a Hatenna to serve as his partner Pokémon. He is first seen at the Opening Ceremony of the Gym Challenge, where he pushes Hop out of the way as he walks past the registration desk. The player later finds Bede at the end of Galar Mine, where he threatens to steal their Wishing Stars and challenges the player to a battle. In Hulbury, Rose tells Bede not to lose progress, and Bede insists that he will not let Rose down. In Galar Mine No. 2, Bede feels pity for his Pokémon having to fight pathetically weak opponents and insists on another battle against the player. In the Wild Area in front of Hammerlocke, Bede taunts Hop that he has no chance in succeeding the Gym Challenge. Angered, Hop challenges Bede to a battle but ultimately loses. In Hammerlocke, Bede tells Chairman Rose about the Wishing Stars he had been collecting and insists that they will help him with his issues, declaring that he will go all the way to become champion to make Rose proud of him. Oleana then instructs Bede to come with her and discuss something. After defeating the Gym in Stow-on-Side, the player then discovers Bede and Rose's Copperajah smashing an art monument on the side of a mountain, gathering Wishing Stars that fall from the structure. He spots the player and demands them to get back by challenging them to another battle. Once defeated, Bede angrily declares that the Wishing Stars from the monument would bring him enough power to become the champion. Rose arrives and disappointed that Bede would use Copperajah in such a way, disqualifies him from the challenge before instructing Oleana to take him back to Hammerlocke. After beating Opal in Ballonlea and returning to Hammerlocke, Bede then approaches the player and demands for another battle, determined for vengeance now that he hit rock bottom. Opal becomes impressed by Bede's pink outfit and insists that he would make a great apprentice and successor to the Fairy-type Gym. Bea tries to explain to the player that he was tricked by Oleana to destroy the monument, but Opal drags him away, offering to help him out. During the Champion Cup in Wyndon, Bede interrupts the Finals before the player's first opponent. He states that he has a score to settle with the player to decide who he wants to be. Once defeated, Bede pledges to give up being a trainer, although the crowd insists that he just restart his career. Bede then declares that he will return to face the player again once he finished his training to become the Gym Leader of Ballonlea. In the post-game story involving Sordward and Shielbert Dynamaxing Pokémon, when the player enters the Ballonlea gym, Bede is there waiting for them, revealing to have become Opal's successor as the Fairy-type Gym Leader. Insisting that he does not need help since he has already took down three Dynamax Pokémon in the area, he challenges the player to one last battle to prove that he is stronger than the player. When defeated, Opal gives the player Bede's rare league card. He can then be invited to the Champion Cup. Personality Bede is a highly arrogant and overly competitive person who only cares about himself and looks down on other trainers, he frequently boasts that he was endorsed by Chairman Rose and claims other trainers endorsed by anyone else are weaker. He's also a sore loser, always making up excuses whenever he loses. Bede does genuinely look up to Rose as a father figure, however, he goes to very drastic extremes to please him and earn his respect, going so far as to destroy historical monuments for the sake of getting Wishing Stars. Bede has a very hypocritical attitude, as he accused Hop of relying on his status as Leon's younger brother as a crutch to boast about his talent as trainer without showing his own merit, while Bede himself does the exact same as he constantly brags about being Chairman Rose's favored trainer implying that this automatically makes him a superior trainer. Bede's arrogant attitude completely collapsed after he was disqualified from the Gym Challenge by Rose himself. When he was scouted by Opal to be the new Fairy Gym leader, Bede immediately took the offer likely out of desperation to prove that he's still a powerful trainer. He soon regretted the decision however, as Opal's training proved to be much more intense and humiliating that he anticipated. Bede illegitimately crashed the Championship finals to challenge the player and threaten to quit Pokemon Training altogether if he lost again, only to then admit that this stunt was merely an excuse to get away from Opal's tutelage. However, the experience and positive response from audiences convinced Bede not to quit. After fully taking over as the new Fairy Gym Leader, Bede's sassy confidence remained mostly intact, as he once again boasted his strength by defeating all the Dynamaxed Pokemon running rampant at the Ballonlea Gym and claimed that he became the Gym Leader by his own choice, only for Opal to point out that she was the one who influenced him into taking the position. However, Bede did become less of an arrogant person, as he genuinely acknowledged the player's strength after losing once again in a proper match. Pokémon Duosion.png|Duosion ♂ Gothorita.png|Gothorita ♀ 303Mawile Dream.png|Mawile ♀ 282Gardevoir Dream.png|Gardevoir ♀ Sylveon.png|Sylveon ♀ Galarian Rapidash.png|Galarian Rapidash ♂ Hatterene.png|Hatterene ♀ Hatterene Gigantamax.png|Gigantamax Hatterene ♀ Trivia *Bede's league number is 908, which can be read in Japanese as kurebā, meaning "clever". *Bede's Pokémon team initially consists of Psychic types, although several of them, including his ace Hattrene, gain the Fairy type upon reaching their final evolutions, foreshadowing that he would later become the new Fairy type Gym Leader. *Bede is currently the only notable male Fairy type trainer in the games. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Vandals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Defilers Category:Traitor Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Provoker Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone